


Reunion

by Feel_Special



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hyunjin's long hair, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feel_Special/pseuds/Feel_Special
Summary: Changbin is reconnected with his high school boyfriend after ten years, at a reunion party.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Reunion

Stars are beginning to appear in the sky as the silver cab pulls into the busy carpark. Changbin steps out of the vehicle and slams the door shut, focusing on the building in front of him. It's been exactly ten years since he graduated from high school and now he has finally returned for the Class of '18 reunion. He quickly climbs up the steps to the front doors, his suit jacket billowing in the wind. Working for JYP incorporated he has to wear a suit every day, but tonight he's put on his best one. As he strolls into the foyer area, Changbin takes in the modernised appearance of the school. It seems to be a lot more professional than when he was a teenager, what with the building being updated a couple years ago.

After obtaining his name tag, Changbin waltzes into the hall where the reunion is being held. Dozens of people fill the tables, all chatting enthusiastically with eachother. Changbin scans the room for familiar faces, until his eyes land on Hwang Hyunjin. He's standing at the back of the hall with his phone in his hand and a indifferent look on his face. His whole appearance has changed over the years, his hair now long and blonde, his white suit framing his body perfectly. Changbin can't help but check him out as he makes his way towards his old on-and-off-again boyfriend.

"What are you doing in the corner on a night like this?" Changbin asks, putting his hands in his pockets. "Surely you're not wearing that outfit to blend in and go unseen?" Now face to face with him, Changbin's eyes trail up and down his body. He looks so hot with a suit on, his chest partially on display. Hyunjin seemed to have forgotten to put on a shirt underneath his jacket and Changbin is loving it.

"No one looked like they were worth talking to," Hyunjin replies, his own eyes fixated on Changbin's lips. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Hyunjin being there. "Now that you're here though, I might just have to put my phone away for a moment." Following his words, Hyunjin pockets his phone and then runs his fingers through his luscious hair.

"I almost didn't recognise you, Jinnie," Changbin tells him, unable to look anywhere else. "You look so mature with your hair like that. I'd be surprised if there was a single person here that wouldn't want to fuck you." Hyunjin's gaze is heated as they stare deeply into eachother's eyes. He can feel that he wants this just as much as he does, perhaps even more. The idea of grabbing onto his locks as he fucks rhythmically into him is all he can think about.

"How about we get out of here then?" Hyunjin responds, his eyes darting over to the back exit. "My Ferrari's sitting in the parking lot, waiting to go anywhere in the city. What'd you say, should we ditch this place?" A nod of the head is all it takes for Hyunjin to open the door and begin walking towards his car. Changbin wonders if anyone has noticed them leaving the reunion party, but he guesses they probably won't care. It's not like he's paying much attention to the other guests. He follows after his past lover until they reached his red sports car.

Now far away from anyone's sight, Changbin takes Hyunjin by his wrists and presses him against the car. He subconsciously licks his lips and then presses them longingly onto Hyunjin's. As he slips his tongue inside his mouth, Hyunjin grinds his hips up, eager for friction. He moves with him, gasping as Hyunjin moans beautifully into their kiss. It's been much too long since they've done this and all the emotions flood back to him. Breaking away for air, Changbin feels himself instantly drawn back to him and attaches his lips to his exposed neck. He sucks hard onto the skin, desperate to make him feel like a prince.

"I've missed this," Hyunjin mumbles quietly into Changbin's ear. He doesn't stop lapping at his neck, watching as a hickey forms. "I want to feel your cock in my mouth again. Want to taste your cum on my lips. Would you let me suck you off, Hyung?" Changbin freezes at the request and then switches positions with him, so that his back is touching the car. He's so caught up in it all, that he doesn't stop to think about the fact they are still in public. Anyone could walk past and see them, but it doesn't matter. All he can think about is Hyunjin.

"Of course, baby," Changbin replies, staring intently at him. "Suck me off like the good old days." At the command Hyunjin sinks down to his knees and gazes up at him with puppy dog eyes. He grabs the empty belt loops of Changbin's trousers and pulls them down to his knees. The cold air distracts him for a second and then Hyunjin reaches out and traces the outline of his cock. He is so focused on it, Changbin feels like fainting. Hyunjin tugs at it a few times before pulling his underwear down as well, his mouth already hanging open.

"You look so pretty on your knees for me," Changbin compliments him, remembering their previous times together. When they were teenagers they'd always fooled around in their bedrooms, desperate to not be caught. But now they're out in the air with not a care in the world. Hyunjin smiles at the sight of his semi-hard dick and wraps his lips around it's head. The warmth from his mouth makes all the blood in his body go straight to his cock, the feeling so different from the cold air.

He finds his hands roaming in Hyunjin's hair as he works his way further down until his nose touches his stomach. Changbin pulls his hair gently, keeping him in place, his gag reflex nowhere to be seen. Hyunjin moves against Changbin's force and begins bobbing his head at half the speed of Changbin's heart. He looks so good like this, his lips stretched obscenely around his dick. Hyunjin's hands continue to stroke him as he almost comes completely off, before slamming back down with force.

"Fuck, baby," Changbin moans, guiding Hyunjin with his grip on his hair. "You were made to give head, weren't you?" It's almost as if Hyunjin agrees as he moans loudly, sending vibrations through his body. He starts fucking into his throat faster and faster, his orgasm nearing. All Changbin has to do is make eye contact with Hyunjin and he comes. Everything seems to slow down as Changbin comes down from his high. Seconds feel like minutes and all Changbin can do is stare at Hyunjin. His hair is messed up, but he still looks beautiful in the evening light. Hyunjin pulls his lips off his cock and swallows before standing up and opening the car door.

"Let's go back to my place," Hyunjin suggests before disappearing into the Ferrari. Still dazed from the blowjob, Changbin slowly gets in the car as well. As he clicks his seatbelt into place he notices that Hyunjin is still hard, his cock not so subtly tenting his trousers. He reaches out and places his hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly. Hyunjin lets out a sigh and starts up the car, ignoring Changbin's attention.

They drive out of the carpark and onto the main street, heading for Hyunjin's apartment. Changbin still has his hand on his thigh and as they hit a red light, he grazes it over his dick. The lights turn green and he slides it back down, waiting for the car to stop again. Luckily, they're driving through Gangnam and the car stops at plenty of lights. Each time Changbin palms him through his trousers, noticing the fact that he's not got any underwear on. Had he gone to the reunion planning to have sex all along?

"Home sweet home," Hyunjin says sweetly as he pulls the car into a private parking space. "So, do you want to keep giving me a handjob here, or do you want to fuck, up in the penthouse?" Penthouse. Hyunjin has a penthouse. Once he's processed the words, Changbin gets out of the car as quickly as possible. He's never had sex in a penthouse before, but he sure would like to. He notices the way Hyunjin smiles at him as he locks the car. It's like he's making fun of Changbin for being so excited.

"This is a nice building!" Changbin exclaims as they walk through the front doors. "The rent must be insanely high." Growing up their sets of parents had been making roughly the same amount of money. Now, Hyunjin seems to be a lot richer and Changbin is far from being poor. They take the elevator up to the top floor and Hyunjin enters his passcode, revealing his luxurious apartment. Changbin's jaw is on the floor as he takes in the view which is his penthouse. The paintings in the main room alone could pay for his rent for a year.

"My bedroom's through here," Hyunjin tells him, taking his hand and dragging him into the master room. All of the decor is either white or blue and in the centre is the king sized bed. Changbin can't believe he's existing in such a place and finds himself lying down on the mattress. He flinches slightly as he feels Hyunjin's weight sink into the bed and he turns his head to see him removing his jacket. "Do you still want to fuck?"

"Yes," Changbin answers a little too fast, stripping himself of his own clothes. "I want to make you see stars while I fuck you the way you deserve. I want to make you come, baby." Hyunjin smiles and removes his trousers, finally letting his cock free. Trying to avoid staring, Changbin reaches over and picks up the bottle of lube which is placed on the bedside table. He squeezes out plenty of the lubricant, covering his fingers entirely. Hyunjin rolls over onto his hands and knees, his dick hanging heavy between his legs.

Slowly, he presses his index finger against Hyunjin's rim, letting the lube warm up as he circles around it. Moans escape from Hyunjin's throat as he slides in his first finger. The feeling of heat that flows through Changbin's body as he pushes his finger all the way in, is like nothing else. He let's Hyunjin adjust and then begins thrusting it in and out, curling it as it goes deeper. The sounds Hyunjin makes as he opens him up spur him on and he adds another finger.

"Fuck, I need more," Hyunjin moans, his walls clenching hard. Taking the hint Changbin begins to scissor his fingers and reaches down to grab Hyunjin's cock. He strokes him at the same pace as his fingers move, proud of the fact Hyunjin is hard because of him. It's been so long since they last hooked up, it practically feels like the first time. They're no longer teenagers who can't last longer than ten minutes. This is something new.

Pressing a third finger in is easy with the amount of lube he's using, but things are feeling pretty tight. Changbin trails his hand up Hyunjin's chest until he reaches his nipples. His buds are still as sensitive as they used to be and Hyunjin whines as he pulls on one of them. He loosens up at the touch and Changbin takes the opportunity to thrust his fingers in further. Filthy moans spill from Hyunjin's lips as he fucks his fingers into him. He doesn't know if he can go any longer.

His fingers slip out of his hole and open the bottle of lube again in an instant. They're both running out of patience, so Changbin quickly lubes up his dick. He carefully lines up the tip with Hyunjin's gaping hole and then sinks down into him. Even with the prep, Hyunjin is tight. The heat around his dick makes Changbin moan in pleasure, finally getting some relief. Once he bottoms out he waits a moment, making sure Hyunjin can get used to the feeling. He doesn't want him to get hurt after all.

Impatience gets the better of him and Changbin pulls almost all the way out before slamming back down. Hyunjin's moans just encourage him to pound into him, following his own rhythm. After a few thrusts he finds his prostate and hits it dead on. He can feel Hyunjin getting closer to his orgasm, and he speeds up chasing after his own. Again and again he rocks into him, driven crazy by the way Hyunjin's hole feels. The need to come is heaven and hell at the same time.

"I'm gonna come-" Hyunjin yells before doing as he said and covering his chest in cum. Changbin pushes himself over the edge and comes as well, filling him up. They collapse on the bed and lay still for a moment, panting from the intensity of their orgasms. They're so close together like this Changbin can hear every beat of Hyunjin's heart. He lets out a deep sigh and pulls himself out of Hyunjin carefully. He watches as the cum starts to drip down his thighs and then averts his gaze to look at his lover.

"You're so pretty, Jinnie," Changbin mumbles, admiring the way his hair sweeps across his face. "I'm so glad we could do this." Hyunjin replies by humming softly and then he closes his eyes, ready to fall asleep. Changbin finds his eyelids closing as well, tiredness taking over him. They certainly aren't as young as they used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day, so I hope it is of a good enough quality. As always, leave kudos if you enjoyed it and have a good day/night.


End file.
